


By her Lonesome

by D3niz3n



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Phoenix Drop High, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Aphmau - Freeform, Aphmau was 14?!? Aaron was almost 18!?! oof, Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, High School, I'm British how tf does high school work, Minecraft, Minecraft MyStreet - Aphmau, Mostly Fluff, Mostly PDH, Multi, MyStreet Phoenix Drop High - Aphmau, Mystreet - Freeform, Oc but lowkey reader, Phoenix Drop High - Freeform, Polyamory, Polygamy, Ultima!Aaron, Werewolf, Witch - Freeform, feel free to ask for certain relationships, im indecisive so yes there will be multiple relationships and it will be decided as I write, likely no smut but idk maybe I'll feel like writing it at some point, lowkey, maybe I'll post my creepypasta fic one day, or dont idk if you'll enjoy it, please give me nice comments, very self indulgent, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3niz3n/pseuds/D3niz3n
Summary: [Aphmau Phoenix Drop High OC/Reader insert]She had always felt alone.After the death of her father, she had no one, forced to leave her hometown and attempt to settle in with an unfamiliar man who claimed to be a family friend.Ten years later, she returns.Will she be able to adjust to life among others? Can she rekindle past friendships? Start new ones?Most importantly, will she be able to survive highschool?
Relationships: Aaron/Aphmau/Reader, OC/Aaron, OC/Aphmau, OC/Daniel, OC/Ein, OC/Garroth Romeave, OC/Gene, OC/Multi, Reader/Aaron, Reader/Aphmau, Reader/Ein, Reader/Gene, Reader/Katelyn, Reader/Mystreet, Reader/Pdh, Reader/Phoenix Drop High, Reader/Teony, Reader/Travis Valkrum, Reader/Zane
Kudos: 6





	1. Her Return-Chapter + Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> OK here's my self-indulgent Aphmau fanfic! Nostalgia is fun. I've found myself rewatching pdh, just for the sake of it. Niche fanbase to write for, I imagine.
> 
> Yun literally stems from Y/N and how I read it, so this is practically a reader insert, your personality and appearance is just...decided. Thats how I like to do it, at least. ;P
> 
> I also posted this on wattpad and quotev if you have those.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! (hopefully)

** Prologue **

The girl trembled, watching as her father fell to the ground. She could do nothing but that-watch. Watch as the last of her family collapsed, as red ink stained the carpet of her family home.

She wasn't silent for any logical reason. No, she was only four years old, she had little concept of the danger faced if the men who had invaded her home noticed the closet she hid in. Instead, her silence came from fear. An instinctual, deep-rooted fear, something she couldn't deny. No matter how her heart ached and screamed for her to race out and protect her father, her family, the one person she had left-no matter how she wanted to cry out-she couldn't. It was a warning, an intrinsic terror, etched into her soul.

Perhaps if she were braver, she thought. If only she were braver. Instead, she remained huddled, hickory brown eyes-eyes her father loved, with their ring of russet surrounding the pupil-filled with horror. She held his jacket close, the jacket he bundled her up in when he first noticed something wrong, when he stuffed her into the wardrobe and told her to be still, to be quiet. If she were braver, she would have disobeyed.

Instead, she remained there, huddled into the well-worn, fur-lined denim jacket, nose reaching for any remnant of her father's familiar, comforting scent, attempting to ignore the metallic odour now filling the room.

Men stood over his body. Not many, but enough to form a group. Four, maybe five. One she recognised, vaguely from photos around the house-a lightly tan, brunet werewolf with calculating, earthy eyes. Another, she had never seen, yet couldn't look away from. He was intimidating, yet entrancing. Inviting, yet malicious. He was scary. Scary enough to make her tremble. Scary in the same way as peering into a dark hallway in the middle of the night was scary, scary like a porcelain doll sitting at the end of your bed. He was...unsettling.

It felt like hours, yet realistically had only been thirty minutes, before the intruders left. It felt like even longer before an officer arrived, before she was taken away, rescued from her hiding spot, before her father's body was covered with a white cloth and neon tape warned passers by not to enter. It was too late-she had already seen.

That night left her with two things she would never forget. The sight of her father's corpse, and the snake-like eyes of the man who killed him.

* * *

**Her Return**

It was early. Far too early for Yun's liking. At the sound of her alarm, she shut it off. When the second buzzed, she did the same. Then the third, and the fourth, until, finally, she rose from her bed, like dracula from his coffin, a sleepy groan leaving her lips. Carelessly, she threw her duvet to the side, standing and stretching, eyes closed as she yawned. Carefully stepping around the remains of moving boxes, she left the sanctuary of her plain-looking bedroom, heading to the kitchen. It hadn't been long since she moved in, a week at most. The majority of that time was spent preparing for school, so her room still lacked a personal touch.

School.

After being homeschooled for the best part of ten years, Yun wasn't sure what to expect. She had never attended a school, from what she could remember. Maybe briefly as a kid, but after a series of incidents, Rowan (her guardian) had allowed her to home-learn. It didnt help that she wasnt local-well, maybe in the past she was, when she lived there as a kid, but even then she lived a bit far from town. It meant she didn't have many connections to rely on. The only friends she had were virtual, online. There were a few she vaguely remembered from her childhood-but she hadnt spoken to them in years

_'On that note...'_

Digging a spoon into a hearty bowl of cheerios with one hand, she pulled out her phone with the other, tapping and scrolling until she reached the icon of the handy pre-installed messaging app. Even online, she only had few friends she actually spoke to. Fellow players of her favourite game, mostly.

**Cloud** : g'morning

 **Knight:**  
Wow, you, awake before midday?

 **Cloud:** ಠ╭╮ಠ

Brows down-turned at the comment and cheeks stuffed with cereal, Yun hurriedly finished her food. She didn't have much time. Even if she had woken quite early by her standards, it was far from early enough. Hearing two pings, she glanced back to her phone, smiling slightly.

 **Shu** :  
Hii! You up? (• ◡•)

 **Cloud** : yeah, sadly. Still sleepy (─.─)

 **Shu** :  
sme~

 **Shu** :  
same~* wish I could just stay asleep all day.

 **Cloud** : Too bad you cant~ you said you were starting school today right? gl!

 **Shu** :  
yesss...good luck to you too!!! I gtg! Was just checking in ｡◕‿◕｡

Giving a chuckle, Yun decided she would respond to the other message after getting dressed. Knight could wait, especially after that rude (if true) comment.

The uniform was...not exactly her taste. It reminded her of something she would find in an anime, with it's blue bow and white blouse. And...skirt. Usually, she would not wear a skirt in any circumstance. Too...open. Even with shorts, it felt revealing. She'd have to ask Rowan about getting her a set of school trousers later, for now, she would have to make do by wearing it as long as she could, and with stockings. She also pulled on a black beanie (just in case) and her usual dark jacket. Finally, she felt ready.

 **Knight** :  
Ignoring me?Lol loser

 **Knight** :  
Well anyway. Can't talk long. School *eyeroll*

 **Cloud** : lol, "eyeroll"

 **Cloud** : I have school too. So ttyl?

 **Knight** :  
guess so, talk to you later.

Smirking, Yun tucked away her phone. Shu was definitely sweet, but Knight always made her laugh, even if unintentionally. She had known him the longest online, and considered him her closest friend, even if she had never seen his face, or heard his voice...shaking away the thought, she headed back downstairs, noticing a note left on the counter.

_Hey kid._

_Might be back late-work stuff, you know how it is._  
_I took the time to stock the fridge. Even if this place doesn't feel like home yet, there's plenty of food._

_Try your best at school,_

_good luck._

"Affectionate as always."

Giving a fond chuckle as she read the note, Yun smirked, before glancing up to the wall clock, one of the few decorations they had unpacked.

"Oh, shoot-"

Hurriedly, she set the note back down, crumpling the paper as she rushed out the door and down the path. She would've continued to run, had she known where she was supposed to be heading. Fortunately enough, she wasn't the only one starting school in her neighbourhood. Just across the road, she saw-well, more like heard, a girl race through the door and hurriedly scuttle down the road. Briefly bewildered, she shrugged, before chasing after the strange shortie who seemed to know the way.

 _'Might_ _aswell_.'


	2. Her Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yun makes a friend, and a fool of herself.

Huffing and puffing, panting for dear life, Yun struggled to catch her breath. Usually running wasn't an issue-in fact, she enjoyed a good run. But racing against the clock was a completely different matter. It didn't help that she didn't know the way, and had to follow a stranger. Controlling her pace so that she didnt look like a crazy stalker was a lot harder than running all-out. So, she was tired. Half bent over, hands on her knees, she sighed before looking around. There were a lot of people. A lot of people, glancing at her; she had made quite the entrance, so it made sense, it was a highschool after all, but still...she hadn't expected so many. It was uncomfortable.

Yun had never enjoyed large groups. Especially not large, diverse groups, groups of people she didn't know and didn't want to know. Strangers and social interaction were far from her forté. Giving an uncomfortable grimace, she decided to stick close to the wall, dark eyes glancing around as she tugged at her beanie reflexively, as though it were a hood. The simple action was calming, something for her to do with her hands, yet in the current situation, she still felt awkward, and anxious. Looking back to the girl she had relied on to get there, she now noticed another figure. A guy. A tall, brooding guy, with tan skin and dark hair, and even darker eyes. He was...well, he was handsome for one, in a rough, dangerous way; even she, a total shut-in, could see it. Like the hero from her favourite anime. But he was also unnerving.

Maybe the hot villain instead.

Something about him drew her attention, lured in her gaze, and she didn't like it one bit.

_'Just who...'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when the guy looked over, and their eyes met. Black and brown, red and blue-swiftly, she turned away, as though she had never looked to begin with. A part of her sought that connection, the way their eyes met, but another part of her, the more present, socially awkward side of her, dreaded the attention.

She shook her head. It didn't matter. It was just eye contact-was she really so starved for human interaction that she became flustered over something so small? Blushing, she plodded over to the doors, still doing her best to stick by the wall and away from the others-the humans, the meif'wa, the...werewolves. Though, when she reached out to open them, all she felt was resistance. It seemed someone else had the same issue, as she heard a confused string of words.

"Why won't it open...? Did they...did they forget to unlock the doors because it's the first day?"

Curious, she spared a peek to her fellow confused freshman, realising it was the same cute girl she had stalked to school. 

"I...wonder. Maybe?"

Quickly, she regretted speaking. She wasn't the type to start a conversation, let alone with a stranger, but she couldn't help herself. Well, it was fine. Rowan had told her to try to make friends, after all. The dark-haired girl looked to her, with dazzling amber eyes-she really was cute, the more Yun stared down at her. It seemed she hadn't noticed Yun's presence until then, or at least hadn't expected the clearly socially-disinterested girl to acknowledge her.

Before the cutie had the chance to reply, another voice piped in.

"Hehe...I'm assuming you're freshmen?"

The dark-skinned beauty (that was what Yun saw at least) spoke, smiling warmly. Something about her exuded friendliness, and warmth, enough to wear down even Yun's strongly-built wall. The brunette gave a bashful nod, though her silence could easily be misinterpreted as cold. Even the short girl seemed bewildered, staring with wide eyes, before agreeing.

"Y...yes, um..."

She trailed off, clearly nervous.

"Shy, hm? So, what's wrong?"

"The doors are locked. I...we're just wondering-if it's a mistake."

The older girl chuckled, knowingly.

"Worried about that? Don't be. They do that on the first day. Eventually we'll all be let in, and Bam! Chaos everywhere."

The shortie-as Yun had decided to dub her fellow freshman, at least until she learned her name-gave a nervous hum, looking down.

"That seems...weird..."

Yun couldn't help but agree. Surely it made more sense to let everyone filter in slowly? Though maybe it was normal. It wasn't like she had any past schools to compare it to. Awkwardly, she avoided the older girl's gaze, both to avoid blushing and simply out of insecurity.

"You're really nervous, huh, little one? You're shaking a lot."

The older teen mused, addressing the shortie, though not ignoring Yun, making sure both freshmen felt included, even if Yun would prefer to be ignored.

"I'm sorry, its just, you're really the first person I've seen in a year."

The shortie squeaked, embarrassed. The words seemed to take the older girl aback.

"Wh-wha?! What does that mean? Someone keep you in a dungeon or something?"

"Ah-no-I was homeschooled is all!"

The shortie reassured, flustered. Yun's attention was drawn back to the conversation. Homeschooled...like her? Though only for a year, it did make the shortie seem more approachable. They had something in common now.

"Whaaat? That. Sounds. Awesome! Getting to stay home everyday? Best school ever!"

"Its not that great..."

Yun piped in absentmindedly, flushing pink when she realised that she'd done it again. Something about both the older teen and the shortie made her feel comfortable. Comfortable enough to speak, at least.

"You were homeschooled too...?"

Yun glanced to the other girl, dark brown meeting bright amber, and nodded.

"Um, yeah...for most of my life."

She admitted, stuffing her hands into her pockets to avoid her habit of pulling at the edge of her hat.

"...its more lonely than fun..."

"Aww, well...cheer up freshman. You'll get the hang of things. Now that you're here, you'll make tons of friends, I'm sure."

The dark-skinned girl mused, words optimistic. Yun offered a meek attempt at a smile in response. Friends. Could she even make friends? It didnt even feel like a possibility. Though she hadn't though she'd even be speaking to anyone that day, and there she was, chatting away with two strangers. Shortie perked up, looking brightly to the older girl at the mention of friends.

"U-um, then, would you like to be my friend-"

"Teony! Mrs Peacock's been looking for you! Something about...missing papers and homeroom?"

An older man, perhaps mid-30's approached, attention solely on the older girl-now revealed to be "Teony."

"...already? The school isnt even open yet! Urgh...I bet she just isn't wearing her glasses again..."

Teony gave a sigh, before turning back to both Yun and the shortie with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry freshmen, I have to go. Duties of a teacher's aid. Just keep your heads high and...hey, why not stick together? I'm sure you'll both be fine. See you around, cuties."

With that and a grin, the beautiful older girl was gone. Yun stared after her for a moment, before turning her attention back to the shortie next to her. Now that they were alone, things felt exceedingly more awkward and embarrassing.

"...so...I'm...Aphmau."

The girl spoke first with a shy smile, blushing. Yun stared. Aphmau. Why did the name sound so familiar? Hell, even just the girls appearance felt familiar. It was a unique name for sure, Yun was certain she recognised it from somewhere-a show maybe? An anime? But...Aphmau. Amber eyes, dark hair...a cute girl named something so unique-surely, if Yun knew her, she wouldn't have forgotten?

"...hello?"

Aphmau had come closer, perhaps concerned for her newfound companion, who was staring into space. Dark eyes widened and Yun stumbled back, taken by surprise by the sudden proximity of this girl she barely knew. Though, instead of tripping into the fountain or falling over her own two feet, Yun felt herself crash into a firm surface. She winced, preparing for a rough impact that never came.

"Ah, hey-are you alright?"

A hot guy. She should clarify- _another_ hot guy. This time blonde, with ocean blue eyes-no, maybe more akin to seaglass, with a bright turquoise hue to them. Unlike the brooding boy from before, this guy was...beautiful. Masculine, yet beautiful. Like a prince from a fairytale. _He_ was the hero.

"You should be more careful-that could've been a nasty fall."

Yun didn't focus on his dashing good looks, however. Instead, she tensed, realising the compromising position she found herself in. She wasn't short by any means, taller than the average girl at least, and she certainly wasn't dainty-maybe lanky. Still, this guy held her up easily, supporting her against his chest. First eye contact, then a full conversation, and now she was practically embracing a stranger-it was a lot to process for Yun, being the touch starved NEET she was.

"...hey?"

Snapping back to reality, Yun finally responded, stuttering as she pulled herself away from the blonde prince, heart racing and hands shaking. Less from embarrassment, and more from anxiety. Well, maybe a mix of both.

"I-you-s...sorry..."

She quietly replied, overwhelmed. Aphmau rushed over, concern evident upon her features.

"Are you ok? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry-I startled you, and you almost fell-"

She noticed the pretty boy and blushed crimson, all functions halting at the sight of such a dreamy guy. His expression was one of pure concern, though Yun knew a part of him must be aware of why Aphmau had frozen up, of the effect his appearance had.

"Are you two ok? Do you need to go to the nurses or something?"

He glanced to Aphmau,

"You seem red."

This only worsened Aphmau's blush, though Yun had seemed to calm, instead drawn into herself. She could acknowledge that the boy was attractive, but she wasnt openly interested. She had no reason to be-a boyfriend, girlfriend, a lover of any kind-she wasn't worried about it. The bit that made her bashful was more...being held by another person, and less the fact he was a total hottie, 10/10. Very cute. Still, she remained quiet, pulling at the sleeves of her jacket, glad she had picked a loose one. Aphmau shook her head, scooting closer to Yun, her anxious brethren.

"N-no, sorry-I'm-we're new and-"

"Ahh, freshmen. That explains it."

The hottie mused, cutting her nervous rambling off. Aphmau glanced down, and Yun spoke once more, clearly this time.

"Thanks for catching me."

It was only polite to properly thank him, even if it took all of her effort to meet his gaze. He didn't look away, if anything his expression seemed to change into something unreadable when their eyes met, smiling warmly, just as Teony had done.

"It's no problem. You bumped into me, anyway. Should watch where you're going."

He teased, Yun offering a quiet nod in return. Smiling to both her and aphmau, he hummed, before turning to leave.

"Well, I'll be going. I'll see you around."

Yun watched him until he disappeared from view, before looking down, holding a hand to her heart. Was that a successful social interaction? Sure felt like it, even if it was a bit clunky. A small smile made it's way onto her face, admittedly proud, even if her hands had yet to stop trembling. Aphmau fanned at her flushed cheeks.

''He was so...so...dreamy~"

She cooed, flustered, smiling wider now and looking back up to Yun.

"I really am sorry for spooking you before. Can we start again? I'm Aphmau."

She introduced, keeping a reasonable distance this time, Yun staring for a moment, before replying.

"Yun."

Even with such a short answer, the amber-eyed cutie seemed pleased, smile beaming.

"Yun! Thats a great name! It...it's nice to meet you, again, Yun!"

Yun almost smiled again, before hearing a squeaky, nasal voice interrupt their chat.

" _Wow_ , didn't you look _pathetic_?"


	3. Her Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitches, bullies and boys. As is the life of a high-school freshman.

The squeaky voice belonged to a red haired girl. Hand on hip and "friend" by her side, it didn't take long for Yun to figure out what type of person she was. Yun didn't enjoy judging books by their covers, but in situations like this, it really was a matter of looks reflecting attitude. Stereotypes had some basis in reality, after all.

"P...pardon?"

Aphmau nervously questioned, still uncertain about talking to strangers. With Yun, it was different. They had spoken to Teony together, and the blonde stranger had talked to them both, they were also both homeschooled-even if it hadn't been long, they had a relationship of some kind. This redhead was a complete stranger. It also didnt help that she had started the conversation off with an insult.

"You heard me. You're pathetic, both of you, _drooling all over him._ "

The bitchy girl glanced between Aphmau and Yun, before setting her sights on the taller brunette.

"You. I saw your helpless freshman act."

Yun remained silent, staring. Though to others, it seemed more like a glare. And an intimidating one at that. As mentioned, Yun was tall. Tall, with a dark gaze, oaky eyes that bore into the soul. She didn't appreciate the redhead's confrontation, but she didnt intend to defend herself. She had already spoken to enough strangers within a 20 minute period, and the girl's verbal attack was quite uncomfortable. Fortunately for her, she was naturally threatening (not that she realised it.) It was why Aphmau had ignored her before-why she had been left mostly alone, until striking up conversation with the shortie. This seemed to briefly unsettle the girl, before she grit her teeth, glaring right back.

"Ignoring me?! Hah, well, I don't need to bother with the likes of a mute stringbean like you. Just know that Garroth Romeave is **off-limits**."

She awaited a response, only to be met with more silence, and huffed, face as red as her hair.

"Whatever. Later, _freshman_."

With that, she stormed off. Yun watched, astounded. What was that even about? The blonde guy from before? Was Garroth his name? And was miss squeaky his girlfriend or something? Aphmau was the first to speak up, equally as confused.

"What? I...what? We have names! And...stringbean? Freshman? Who does she think she is...?"

Yun gave the shorter girl a shrug, smiling, just slightly. Aphmau was...sweet. She had figured out that much.

"She's just one of those types."

She responded, simply. Before they could talk any more, they were once again interrupted-though this time by the bell.

"...already...?"

Yun mumbled, though she was glad they could finally go inside.

"That didnt feel like any time at all."

Aphmau mused.

"Maybe because I had you to talk to?"

Yun flushed slightly, giving a hum of acknowledgement.

"...lets go in."

It was easy enough to get to where they needed to be by following the crowd, but even once they got inside there were more obstacles to face. Three booths. "Help!", "I.D", and "Sign In." Yun was indecisive, as was Aphmau it seemed, so the two took a while to figure it out-but, eventually, with the help of a chatty teacher, they figured it out.

"So we get our schedules, go to our homeroom...then mingle at a...club social? Is this the normal routine for a first day?"

Yun wondered, Aphmau seeming equally as befuddled.

"I don't think so but...it seems simple enough? What's your homeroom?"

Aphmau wondered.

"204."

Yun responded simply, Aphmau quickly looking disappointed.

"Oh..we..dont have the same homeroom. I guess that would be too lucky."

Yun couldnt help but smile, even if it was a shame they didnt share a homeroom. Aphmau was sad they werent in the same class. It was sweet.

"It sucks but...I guess I'll see you at the club thing. Will you be ok getting to your room?"

Aphmau pouted, before giving a glance around.

"Yep, I...think so! Don't worry about me. I'll see you at the social, right?"

"Right. I guess this is bye for now."

Yun frowned. Oddly enough, she didn't want to be away from her new companion-her...friend. Were they friends? No, she had only met Aphmau less than an hour ago. Even then, she liked the shortie, it was a shame they had to part so soon. Still, Yun didn't make a fuss. With a final, quiet goodbye, she headed off, doing her best to navigate the halls. It was even harder to find her classroom without previous experience in a school building. No map, no guide, and doing her best to avoid the pools of students-10 minutes later, she was still wandering.

It felt hopeless, like she had been trapped in a labyrinth, yet lacked a rope to mark her path. There were trails, scents, but they were mixed, impossible to follow.

" _I_ _swear I've passed this same dingy locker five times already..."_

She muttered to herself. Frustrated, she leant against said locker, deciding panicking was a no go, and that taking a moment to figure out where she was would be smarter. Still, it felt hopeless. The halls were winding, filled with a confusing mix of scents, repeating the same layout at each turn. Covering her eyes and sighing, she didn't expect to hear a voice.

"What's this? Something wrong?"

Surprised, she looked up, spotting a dark haired student with piercing blue eyes. He seemed older-not anxious like the other freshmen, and confident. No, extremely confident. As though he had the world in his palm, as though everyone else was beneath him. Yun took a moment, judging his character. Even he was attractive, in an edgy way. Was this school just filled with models? Had she stumbled into an otome game? Hesitantly, she shook her head, glancing away. The guy smirked.

"No need to be nervous. Just wondering if I could be of any help. I'm actually on my way to meet some buddies of mine-but I could spare a moment for a cute freshman like you~"

He purred, simultaneously taunting and flirtatious. Yun gave in, keeping her cool facade, though internally unsure what was going on. Her? Cute? This guy was clearly just trying to mess with her. Still, she was really lost. Perhaps she could use his help.

"...I'm a bit lost is all."

The older boy was surprised. Perhaps he had expected a nervous giggle, or a blush in response? Perhaps even for the girl to become offended. Instead, she spoke simply, looking to him with the same expression as she had when she first saw him, opinion unchanged. No judgement, but no admiration either. A challenge. He liked that.

"Lost? Well that's an easy fix. Where do you need to go?"

He mused, giving a sly smirk.

"204."

"Then allow me to take you there~ Though, you could come ditch with me instead, if you wanted. You're already pretty late..."

He trailed off, only to be shut down.

"No thanks. I'd like to attend my first homeroom. Maybe another time."

"Another time, hm? I'll hold you to that. Follow me then~"

With a grin, he lead her through the hallways. During their short walk, Yun learned a surprising amount about the other. That he had a brother, that he was the leader of a "club" called the "Shadow Knights", that his mom was on his case about the sorts of people he hung out with. It felt like he wouldn't stop talking. Though she didn't mind-it made up for her silence. It was...nice, even. How he always had something to talk about, jokes to make and stories to share.

Soon enough, they arrived at room 204-admittedly a bit surprising, Yun having expected to be led astray, as a prank, or simply for his own amusement-her savior seemed the type to laugh at others.

"...thanks."

She softly spoke, genuinely thankful. She probably wouldn't have found her homeroom for another 15 minutes without his help.

"No problem, pretty. Just keep this in mind for future reference-I helped you out, so you can do something for me, right?"

There he went again, with his classic smirk. Yun rolled her eyes, knowing she should've expected as much.

"Sure."

This seemed to both surprise and please the dark haired upperclassman, who gave what looked to be a genuine grin.

"Alright then! Have fun in class, pretty~"

With that, he sauntered off, casual for someone skipping class, and leaving Yun wondering if she should have asked his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Gene will call us/yun Pretty. Pretty and kitty, sounds about right. Pretty, kitty and sasha :) oml I need to add sasha to the romance roster...no, all of the shadow knights...


	4. Her Homeroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one but, at least in my opinion, a good one. Introducing the cuties :)

With a push, the door to room 204 swung open. Well, it didnt swing-it...opened. Slowly. Loudly.

It was embarrassing.

Yun looked down as she walked in, a few minutes late, immediately searching for a seat. It, unfortunately, wasnt that easy.

'And why are you late? You missed registration.'

Biting her bottom lip, Yun gave a quiet sigh, and turned to face her homeroom teacher. She was an older lady, with silver hair, wearing a purple shawl.

'I...'

Yun started, feeling eyes on her back.

'Im a freshman-'

'Yes yes, you all are, yet everyone else got here on time. They did send out maps to each school, to help you navigate-'

'-and haven't gone to a proper school since I was six!'

Yun exclaimed, finishing her sentence, the pressure within her escaping, just wanting to hurry and sit down, away from the eyes of her peers.

'Oh...alright. My apologies then. You may sit.'

Yun, face pink, did as instructed. There werent many seats. In fact, only one was left open, near the back of the room. With three werewolves filling the rest of the row.

Yun stifled a groan of discomfort and sat down, bag dropped on the floor next to her, and buried her head in her arms. She would just have to deal with it. Ignore it.

Yet again..it wasnt that easy.

'I feel bad for her.'

'Why did Hyria have to get all up in her business?

'Miss Hyria. And yeah, that was mean.'

'Is she sleeping?'

'She smells nice'

'You can't just smell people, Daniel!'

The terrible attempts at whispering were incessant. Yun sighed once more and turned to look at the werewolf next to her. Green hair, blue eyes, he was the one called Daniel, she figured.

'Ah, sorry, did I wake you up?'

The boy seemed flustered, shy, about as nervous as she had felt that morning. She was surprised. He was a werewolf, why was he so...sweet?

'I wasnt sleeping.'

The werewolf smiled, ears perking up, relieved.

'Thats good! Im Daniel. This is Dottie, and Rylan.'

The werewolf, Daniel, pointed to the seats next to him. The blue haired werewolf smiled with a little wave, and brunet werewolf grinned.

'Hi. Who're you?'

Dottie elbowed the wolf

'What he means is, what's your name?'

Yun was confused. All three seemed sweet. Meek. Cute, even. Usually werewolves made her uncomfortable, but these three...they were like cuddly teddy bears. She had a strange urge to protect them.

Were they omegas?

'I'm...Yun. Sorry for being rude.'

All three beamed at her, as though they were usually ignored. They seemed very close-maybe that was actually the case?

'It's fine!'

'It really is-Miss Hyria did tell you off. Of course you'd be grumpy.'

'We're glad youre alright now though.'

Giving a small smile, Yun nodded.

Before she could say anything else, from the front, Hyria cleared her throat.

'I assume everyone is done chatting now? Because it's time for the club social! Dont forget, it's mandatory to join at least one club. Take this time to figure out which suits you best.'

Club social...Yun wasnt exactly excited-yet again they'd be headed to a big room, filled with people.

But, then again...Aphmau would be there. And she had the three sweet werewolves to hang with if not.

'Club social! Sweet!'

'I want to join werewolf club! Or maybe baking...'

Rylan piped in, standing as everyone filtered out of the room, and toward the Gymnasium.


End file.
